thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DOUCHeo/A Message to All TDRPW'ers
Alright, that's it, I've had enough. For the last several months I've been having to deal with you guys making fun of me and each other in English, and well, it's about time I finally break the language barrier! So apparently some crazy shit went down late last night, and this is NOT how this wiki will end. It's time I bitchslap all of you! Heo- No offense, but your like the last guy people would follow advice from, so I would just try to lay low from here on. Also, stop giving people like me a bad name, will ya!? Dark- You're just an asshole. Simple as that. you're just too Max Goof NOT to be one. TD- Honestly, you need to stop being such a drama queen. I know that the admins can be dickheads. But you don't help at all when you would ocnstantly bitch 24/7 about them not doing their job right AND right in their faces on chat too. You seem to think the whole world is always against you, but fact is, its YOU who keeps putting it on yourself. That User HnH stuff with RJ and Fiz? Please, the fact that you were actually eating up what those two trolls were giving you just shows you need to grow the fuck up. If you quit(again) it will only make you look pathetic. Fact is, nobody here thats actually worth your time actually hates you. Do you really wanna end up in the same category as V.Von, Chip, Ultra, or Garret? Didn't think so. Grass- Um, who are you and when will you wake up and smell the roses? Chwiis- I don't get it. I thought there werent any Mexicans in Australia. so why the hate, amigo? Oh wait, I forgot cus you're white just like those ignorant scums, CRACKERodney and Rocky LXIX. Carry on then. JRO- Typical fat white American. How about sharing some of your wealth with some of us immigrants, eh? Fiz- My fellow Hispanic beaner. Wazzup my esse? You seem to be self-hating of your own race. And I dont understand. Nothing wrong with your heritage. Just lay low on the hate on us, K? Thanks. RJ- Never really got to know you. But hello! Rocker- You disgust me. Toast- Burrito's! Anyways, point is, this hatred stuff that has been going on the past couple nights needs to STOP. All it does is tear this wiki apart. Both the admins and the citizens need to step it up around here. I know I'm not known for being a peacekeeper or anything. But this is just plain ridiculous. I don't care about who started what. That's just 7th grade shit right there. Hopefully we can start fresh from here. It's the holidays! No need for this meaness, take it easy homeboy, Jesus! I love you all in your own ways, and I would hate to see this place go down this way. This may be the only time you see me speak English, but either way, just remember: I'll always be speaking English in your hearts. Thank you, and Merry Christmas, or as they say here in Mexico: Felis Navidad, puta's! Category:Blog posts